Star Crossed Lovers
by Darkia
Summary: Chiaki & Maron know about one another being Kaitous, events start to twist and turn as Access and Fin admit who they actually work for. Maron feels as if she's being torn apart, but Chiaki is there for her. Finished!
1. EEEEH! Death of Kaitou Jeanne!

No More Check Mates

The school years past for Chiaki, Maron, Miyako, and Iinchou and they where all grown up now. Miyako and Iinchou where married. Chiaki and Maron where married. Miyako and Iinchou had a daughter named Aya. Chiaki and Maron had a son named Shinji. Chiaki became a doctor and ended up caring out his fathers business. Iinchou became a school teacher, Maron and Miyako where both house wives, they lived together in the same apartment.

One cool summer's night, Maron and Chiaki are sitting on the balcony looking over it, with Maron resting on Chiaki's shoulder. "Can we really live peacefully like this forever?" She asks him as she looks from the setting sun in to his brown eyes.

"Yes." He replies as he places his hand on top of hers. "As long as the world has you to protect it." He adds smiling.

"No, as long as there are people with strong hearts willing to defeat the demons of the Devil, but how long will this peace really last?" She asks him.

"Who knows, hopefully for eternity." He kisses her gently as they both stand up to go inside as they hear their baby crying.

"Peace on Earth." Maron thinks to herself. "For Eternity."

The End

P.S. If you want to do me a favor, or if you like this story a lot, then check out my other stories at fiction , same screen name. Shiang Li


	2. Kaitou's are Revealed

A.N. I do not own or have created Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, but am an obsessed fan. ^^ Please enjoy.  
  
"Damn you Sinbad!!!!" Miyako came through her apartment kicking her shoes off at the front door and then slammed it shut as she stomped in to her room.  
  
"Miyako-san! Wait!" Iichou followed afer her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In Chiaki's room, Sinbad sat in a chair and looked at the un-conscious Jeanne. "Maron-chan, wake up soon please. I need you." He holds her hand.  
  
"Chiaki." Jeanne mutters.  
  
"Jeanne, Jeanne, open your eyes." Sinbad said. "Jeanne wake up!"  
  
"Men in love, their hopeless." Axis sat cross legged floating in the air.  
  
"Shut up! You talk to much." Sinbad said.  
  
"Yeah so?" Access said.  
  
Sinbad threw a wet cloth at Access.  
  
"Ah!" The cloth landed on Access and he couldn't get out.  
  
"Sinbad!" Fin flew through Chiaki's open window. "I thought I could sense you near by."  
  
"When are you going to tell her the truth?" Sinbad asks.  
  
"What truth?" Fin asks.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Sinbad said.  
  
"You're the one who is working for the devil, you should be the one who tells her!" Fin said.  
  
"I am going to tell her." Sinbad told fin. "When she wakes up, she will know that Sinbad is actually Chiaki."  
  
"Bring Jeanne home." Fin hissed.  
  
"You know that if I do that now, Miyako might walk out of her room and see me carrying her." Sinbad told the green hair angel.  
  
"Fine." Fin said. "Don't expect me to leave her alone here with you." She crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't, not like I'm alone anyway." Sinbad said sharply.  
  
"You work for the devil."  
  
"For the last time I.... It doesn't matter anyway, "  
  
"Jeanne won't like you anymore once she finds out."  
  
"Your not her, I will tell her that Sinbad and Chiaki are the same person once she wakes up, now shut up!" He said angrily. "Don't make Sinbad mad!" Access warned her finally getting loose from the cloth that was throne at him.  
  
"Why what's he going to do to me?" Fin asked.  
  
"Chiaki-kun." Jeanne mutters again. "What am I doing in Chiaki-kun's room, still dressed as Jeanne?" She gasps when she looks at her outfit. "Sinbad! What are you doing here?" She tries to get up but soon starts to fall back down.  
  
"Maron!" Sinbad catches Jeanne.  
  
"I hate you." Jeanne tells Sinbad.  
  
Sinbad sits Jeanne back down on the bed and then looks at her with his blue eyes. "Maron-chan, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Why are we in Chiaki-kun's room? I've seen it only once before but I know that it is his, and why do you keep calling me Maron."  
  
Sinbad gave a slight chuckle. "Haven't you figured THAT out yet Maron- chan?"  
  
"If I figured it out already would I be asking?" Jeanne glares at Sinbad with her violet eyes.  
  
"The reason why you are in Chiaki's room is because Iichou and Miyako decided to pull a little trap for you and bricks fell from the ceiling while you where trapped in a cage."  
  
"I remember that now." Jeanne holds her hand on her head. She notices that there are pretty decent size bruses on her body. "Itai!" She says as she touches one.  
  
"Umm hum." Fin says hinting at Sinbad.  
  
"Fin-chan, you're here to?"  
  
"Yes." Fin says flying over to Maron. "I'm glad that your finally awake, Sinbad has something he needs to tell you."  
  
"Fine, stop looking at me like that, even though your small it's annoying." He looks at Jeanne. "I know who you are because Sinbad and Chiaki are the same."  
  
"No, it can't be true."  
  
"It is." Sinbad pulls down his masks and then un-transforms.  
  
"Chi.a....k...I-kun!" She gasps and puts her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Hai, Maron-chan."  
  
The door bell suddenly rings.  
  
"You might want to un-transform, Maron-chan, they'll find out who you are." Chiaki opened his bedroom door.  
  
The door bell rings again.  
  
"Hai hai coming."  
  
"Hurry up Maron." Fin says. "Before they enter you need to get to the den." "Fine." Jeanne says as she un-transforms still a bit in shock and then walks to the front room and sits down by a table and acts like she's been studying the whole time. Chiaki opens the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa Chiaki-kun!" Miyako says with Iichou behind her. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, come on in, we where only studying." Chiaki lets the two in.  
  
"Maron-chan! What happened! You looked as if a building landed on you." Miyako walks over to Maron and kneels down next to her.  
  
"I'm fine Miyako-chan, I just had a clutz attack and fell down the stairs."  
  
"Are you sure, and Chiaki-kun didn't even have the decency to at least give you something for it, geeze, some of the bruises are swelling!" Miyako exclaimed.  
  
"It's fine really."  
  
"Your coming home with me, sorry for the short visit Chiaki-kun, but Maron- chan can't help herself by being a clutz and needs things attended to, look she even has a bad scrape!"  
  
"It's alright, we where just about half way through anyway." Chiaki closes a book.  
  
"Good because she's coming home with me, come on Maron." Miyako pulls at Maron's arm.  
  
"Itai! Miyako-chan, it already hurts, don't pull so hard, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Maron gets up and is pulled out the door.  
  
"I'll call you later, Maron-chan." Chiaki says.  
  
Maron doesn't say a word to him as she is pulled out the door with Iichou following.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story so far, if you notice any mis-spelling of the names please tell me. 


	3. A Day at the Ice Rink

"Geeze I'm going to kill him, that Chiaki!" Miyako says over and over again.  
  
"Why?" She tries to act normal as though nothing happened.  
  
"He saw you injured and didn't even do anything about it. And most of the time he acts like he likes you."  
  
"It's not like there was anything for him to help clean up Miyako-chan." Maron sighs since it is Miyako and Iichou's fault that she is injured. "The two of them and their crazy plans." She sighs.  
  
"Keep on rubbing that bruise!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll help it go away faster, that's why. Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Oh, that's why you do that."  
  
"Yes baka."  
  
"Oi! That's mean!"  
  
"The truth hurts, where would you be without me Maron-chan?"  
  
"Not here?"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
Maron stops rubbing the bruise on her arm.  
  
"I told you not to stop."  
  
"But my hand hurts."  
  
"So? Your bruises hurt worse."  
  
Maron sighs at the strict-ness of her friend. She knew that Miyako knew well, she just didn't really understand her sometimes.  
  
"This will be a lesson for you in the future not to be such a klutz."  
  
"Technically this is your fault Miyako-chan." Maron mutters under her breath.  
  
"What did you say? Say it louder please."  
  
"No, it was nothing."  
  
"Good, now let me see that cut." She has a cotton ball in her hand that has peroxide on it.  
  
"No no, Miyako-chan, that's going to hurt."  
  
"So? Not as much as it does now."  
  
"Fine." Maron gives in, there was just no winning against Miyako; Maron learned this early in their childhood.  
  
"See it didn't hurt did it?" "No."  
  
"Good girl." She throws the cotton ball in the trash. "So did Chiaki-kun kiss you? You two seemed so jumpy when I entered."  
  
"Oi Miyako-chan, don't ask her such an odd question!"  
  
"Miyako-chan?" She repeats her name twitching at Iichou. "I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name."  
  
"Gomen Gomen!" Iichou bows continuously.  
  
"Don't apologize so much!"  
  
"Hai, gomen!" Iichou stands up straight again.  
  
"I told you not to apologize!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
While the two are fighting, Maron takes her chance and disappears from the room and out the front door. The two stop fighting and then notice that Maron is gone, Maron has already made it to her own apartment and inside safely.  
  
"Maron." Miyako nocks on her door. "Maron-chan open up. Oi! Maron!" She nocks on the door and rings the door bell twice.  
  
"Maybe she ran away because we where fighting, you know how she doesn't like it when people fight." Iichou suggested. "I won't call you Miyako-chan again." He blushes a bit.  
  
"It's OK now that I'm giving you permission to."  
  
"Really Miyako-chan? Oops, I said it again."  
  
Miyako laughs. "Hai hai, it's OK! After all we are partners in capturing Sinbad and Jeanne ne?"  
  
"Hai hai." Iichou smiles as the two leave Maron alone.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day Chiaki, Miyako, and Iichou are at the mall since there's no school.  
  
"I feel bad leaving Maron-chan behind."  
  
"So you're calling her by her first name as well huh?" Miyako asks.  
  
"Hai hai, she gave me permission to, I just wish you guys would call me by my first name."  
  
"But Iichou I thought that you only called me by my first name." Miyako looks at Iichou weird.  
  
(To tell you the truth I'm not sure what Miyako's, Maron's, and Chiaki's last names are.... I forget and I don't even remember what Iichou's first name is. Sorry that's why I'm not using them. ^^)  
  
"Umm...." Iichou stands there blushing.  
  
"Knock it off you two, your embarrassing." Chiaki turns his back. "What do you mean by that?" The two ask at the same time.  
  
"Your flirting."  
  
"So you and Maron-chan can do it and not me and Miyako... oops." Iichou shuts up.  
  
"Iichou." Miyako blushes.  
  
"Give me a break!" Chiaki puts his hand on his hair and brushes aside giving himself the "I'm so cool" look.  
  
Iichou and Miyako stand next to each other giving one another googly eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to go call Maron." Chiaki walks over to a pay phone.  
  
...........  
  
"You told them that you will go Maron-chan."  
  
"I know demo..."  
  
"No buts! You promised! You being the reincarnated Jeanne d'Ark should set a good example of not lieing. Humans can change, but they just need time. I think."  
  
"Chiaki-kun's going to be there."  
  
"Just ignore him then!"  
  
"Demo what happened the last time I saw him."  
  
"The other don't know about him just go and have fun."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Go, you can't stay sulking in your room forever."  
  
"Ok Ok, you don't have to yell." Maron gets up out of her bed and gets dressed. She then starts to walk out when the phone rings. "Hai hai, coming coming." She answers it. "Moushi Moushi, Maron here."  
  
"Maron-chan, this is your mother speaking."  
  
Maron nearly drops the phone.  
  
"Maron-chan, I'm coming in to town for a visit for a while, I hope that you'll be there to meet me at the airport, we can talk and discuss things, I can't wait to see you."  
  
Maron drops the phone.  
  
"OK Maron-chan? Maron! Maron!" Her mom says. "Are you there? Maron!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Fin asks.  
  
"Nothing, wrong number, I'm going to go meet the other, ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, have fun!" Fin watches Maron as she leaves the apartment. "Good, all by myself now."  
  
The scene fades and Maron is now at the mall.  
  
"Where have you been? We just spent the last hour waiting for you." Chiaki says as he greets Maron.  
  
"Gomen, I was on the phone with my mother."  
  
"Your mother?" All three say at once.  
  
"Hai, gomen."  
  
"What did she say?" Miyako asked curious.  
  
"She's coming for a visit sometime soon."  
  
"That's great! Maron-chan!" Iichou says.  
  
"Hai, I guess, well anyway! Lets go ice skating!"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
The tree of them head to the ice rink, put on their skates and start to skate.  
  
"Fin, what are you doing here?" Maron asks as she spots the green hair tenshi.  
  
"Sorry, there's a piece at the art store that is possessed by a demon, it couldn't wait!"  
  
"So that's why you had me come."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who are you talking to Maron-chan?" Chiaki asks as he pulls up over next to her.  
  
"I think you already know who Sinbad." She whispers.  
  
"Oi, oi! You don't have to be so mean."  
  
"Yeah well, ja ne." Maron starts to skate off of the rink.  
  
"Maron-chan!" Miyako calls out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm...." She thinks, Miyako and Iichou skate closer to her. "To the restroom, I think I drank too much earlier."  
  
"Baka Maron-chan." Miyako puts her hand on her forehead annoyed. "This is so typical, even when we where kids you did this."  
  
"Gomen, It shouldn't take long."  
  
"It better not!"  
  
"Hai, hai!" Maron skates off the rink and acts as if she is going to the restroom after taking off her skates, and then climbs out the restroom window and then runs over behind a dumpster. "OK Fin, lets go before Chiaki and Axis have time to catch up."  
  
"Ok." Fin closes her eyes and the pink light goes in to the rosary. She starts closes her eyes holding it in front of her. "Jeanne d'Ark, lend me your power." She now is running away from the dumpster, in the pink thing of course, no longer Maron, "Strong, serious, powerful, courageous!" She says as she is now floating up the air as Jeanne. (Doesn't think she has all four words right if not please tell me!) "GAME START!" She has the pink ball come out of the smaller rosary and attaches it to her wrist. "Let's go, what floor is it on?"  
  
"Jeanne's been spotted!" A policeman shouts.  
  
"She's heading up to the roof! Get Miyako-san!" A familiar face says.  
  
"No wonder why Miyako wanted to go ice skating today. FIN!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen."  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Jeanne tells the tenshi as she is now floating up to the third floor. She dashes through the window breaking it and then lands on her feet. Miyako is already there.  
  
"I have caught you today Jeanne, it seems as if your still injured from the last time." She spots a familiar scratch on Jeanne's arm. "You couldn't be!"  
  
As Miyako stands there talking, Jeanne jumps behind her and then looks at the painting. "This must be it." She says. "This must be the one, why else would Miyako have it so heavily guarded?"  
  
"You will not get it!" The storeowner says in a demon voice. "You will not capture me Jeanne d'Ark!" The storeowner makes an attempted dash towards Jeanne who easily dodges it by stepping aside.  
  
"I told you not to interfere!" Miyako yells at the man who clumsily falls to his feet but quickly gets up.  
  
"You will not seal me away!"  
  
"Gomen ne?" She says winking as she jumps up. "You a demon born of the dark! I will seal you here! CHECKMATE!!!!!" Her voice somewhat echoes and then she throws the pen as she takes it from the little rosary and it hits the target. "Nooo!!!!!!!" The demon/storeowner screams as the demons sealed. The storeowner holds his head and then falls to the floor once the demon is sealed in the chess piece.  
  
"Collection complete!" Fin says as she grabs the piece before it hits the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute! You think you can just walk out of here..." Miyako starts to say but Jeanne is already gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I didn't even get to help Miyako-chan capture Jeanne." Iichou says depressed as the four start to leave.  
  
"I didn't even get to turn in to Sinbad." Chiaki thinks to himself since Miyako made Iichou stay with Chiaki.  
  
"What a relief!" Maron says as she holds her skates over her sholders like the other three do.  
  
"Why did you take so long Maron-chan?" Iichou asks.  
  
"Umm...." Maron blushes.  
  
"It's a girl thing, ne Maron-chan?" Miyako asks.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nothing you boys would understand!" Miyako and Maron say as the sceen ends as the four walk out the door in to a nice summer evening.  
  
(I do not own KKJ (Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne) Nore do I own it. ^^ I'll try to up date soon!) 


	4. At the Airport

A.N.: I do not own KKJ or have I created it. Just a fan who wrote this, it may be somewhat similar to the real thing, I've only read fan manga translations so I hope it's not like it. ^^ Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
Ding Ding Ding  
  
The bells ring for first period on Monday, school is now back in session from their summer break and everyone is excited and happy to see one another again. The teacher walks in and all the students quickly stand.  
  
"Everyone take a seat." The teacher says.  
  
Everyone does so not wanting to get the whistle blown at them. Chiaki, Maron, and Miyako are all sitting in their desks in their normal positions.  
  
"Today's the day." Maron thinks to herself. "Mother's suppose to come in right after school, I have to miss gymnastics. Sensei wont be very please with this." She has a distant look on her face. "Why is she coming?" She thinks. "Why? She hasn't come with in all of these years, why now?" She asks herself these questions over and over again.  
  
"Maron." Chiaki thinks looking over to her. "Some things wrong, I haven't spoken to her since that day she had the accident. We've spoken, but she's been really distant." He thinks. "Why won't you talk to me Maron, I need you."  
  
"Maron! Chiaki!" The teacher says.  
  
"Hai!" The two stand up looking at the purple hair teacher.  
  
"Can either one of you tell me what I was just talking about?" She asks glaring.  
  
"Gomen." Both of them say at the same time.  
  
"OUT! I want to speak to both of you after class."  
  
"Sensei." Maron says suddenly.  
  
"Hai?" The teacher says.  
  
"I'm gomen, I can't, my mother's coming in today so..."  
  
"You have to come early tomorrow then."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Now OUT! Next time I won't be so nice to you."  
  
Chiaki and Maron walk outside, Maron nearly runs in to the door, but catches herself and stops before she does it and walks out with Chiaki behind her, who shuts the classroom door behind them.  
  
"Now we actually have time to talk." Chiaki thinks to himself looking at Maron.  
  
"Maron!" Chiaki says but she is now busy looking at her rosary.  
  
"What is it Fin?" "A demon, a really strong one, I'm not sure where it is coming from though, I have to find it. I'll get right back to you once I see what it is possessing."  
  
"OK, I'll see you then." She looks to Chiaki. "I won't stop being Jeanne.... ever!"  
  
"I know, I don't expect you to. This isn't the type of place to be talking about this, a teacher could walk down the hall and catch us."  
  
"They'll just think we're kids playing a game."  
  
"In high school? I don't think so." He puts his hands over his head and leans back against the wall.  
  
"It's still not safe here."  
  
"We'll meet later then."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Mom right?" Chiaki looks at her.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Some other time."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why not? You haven't spoken to me in days Maron-chan."  
  
"Things are just too complicated now."  
  
"I thought you trusted me Maron." Chiaki says in a disappointed tone of voice.  
  
"I did." She looks down at the floor.  
  
"But why are things different now? Just because you found out that I'm...." His voice trailed off.  
  
Maron stands there silent not saying a word.  
  
"Our business as Kaitou's and our business as ourselves are two different things!" He nearly shouts. He now grabs her by the shoulders. "Why, why does it matter now?"  
  
Maron's hand comes up and slaps him leaving a big mark on his face. "You are my enemy, you are Sinbad who works for the devil.... I can no..." Her words where cut off as Chiaki pulled her in to a kiss. Luckily, they weren't in front of the class room window. Maron's eyes close as she accepts the kiss.  
  
The two don't even notice that the bell rings for lunch and people come out in to the hall and blink at the two kissing.  
  
"So you two this is why you wanted to come out in to the hall." Miyako says. "To be alone with each other."  
  
"Miyako-chan!" Maron pulls away blushing brightly as their class stares at them.  
  
"Maron-chan! How how how could you?" Iichou asks his hands twitching.  
  
"Minna-san." Maron blushes for Chiaki is still holding her shoulders. "Looks like we're caught." Chiaki sighs.  
  
"Chiaki-kun! This is your fault." Maron blushes fiercely.  
  
"Just because I kissed you first doesn't mean that you couldn't have pulled away."  
  
"If I pulled away my shoulders would have been soar!" Maron says back.  
  
"How?" Chiaki gives a "I don't understand what you're talking about" look.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, squeezing my shoulders so tightly."  
  
"You two are embarrassing!" Miyako sighs.  
  
* * *  
  
The scene of the school fades away and its now after school. Maron is now at the airport at a terminal waiting for her mother's plane to arrive. She sits down in a seat and spaces out. "Why, why does she want to come visit me now?" Maron asks. "Why?" The question goes over and over through her mind.  
  
"Yo." A familiar voice speaks.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I wouldn't let you be alone in a place like this."  
  
"I'm not alone, my mother's plane will be here soon."  
  
"Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend wait all by herself? Especially a kawaii one."  
  
"Chiaki-kun!" Maron blushes. "Baka!" She turns her head from him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Chiaki asks.  
  
"No, demo..."  
  
"It is now.''  
  
"What will mother say when she sees me with a man?"  
  
"What a kawaii bishie my daughter is with."  
  
"Your so full of it!" She crosses her arms.  
  
"That's how you think of me Maron? We still haven't had time for our little talk."  
  
"Now's not a good time, too many people around."  
  
"So then later we can meet up on the roof at home and talk."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." "There's something you need to know, I can't tell you here, so I'll just sit here and wait with you until its time to leave."  
  
"Baka!" Maron sighs. "There's no working with you."  
  
"That hurts Maron-Chan."  
  
The two sit in the chairs quietly waiting for the plane to arrive. "Flight 329 from English Airlines is now arriving. (*just made up an airline) Passengers should be exiting the plane a few minutes after they land, leave room for them to get out of the plane. Thank you." A woman wearing a uniform says.  
  
Maron quickly stands up and the doors open and people start coming out caring their luggage and are greeted by people they know. Chiaki stands there at Maron's side as she waits for her mother to come. A few minutes pass and the number of people who are coming out start to slim down. Pretty soon only a flight attendant can be seen coming out and then the door shuts behind her.  
  
Maron stands there not knowing weather to cry or to be in shock, she's pretty much in shock. "Maybe... she just didn't see me and accidentally past on by." Maron mutters.  
  
Chiaki looks at her with his caring blue eyes. "Maron..." He reaches his hand out to touch her shoulder and she dodges it first before he could touch it.  
  
"I knew that she probably would do this, because just once, just once I thought that she would keep her promises, she always does this." Maron forces herself to laugh. "If I would have known, I think that even doing duty after school would be better then this." She laughs holding back the tears.  
  
Chiaki stands there looking at her with his blue eyes, he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. He watches as she forces herself to smile as she looks at him. "Maron..." He repeats her name again; he loves everything about this girl, though she is hurt so much by others, and he can't do anything about it.  
  
"Come on." Maron says. "Let's go home, there's no point in waiting around." She pulls on his arm and urges him toward the door.  
  
"Are you alright?" He looks at her with a worried look as he allows himself to be pulled.  
  
"Hai, I'll be fine Chiaki-kun." She looks at him with a huge fake smile on her face. "I'm use to this type of thing, so it's alright."  
  
"Are you sure that she just didn't miss this flight and is taking another one?"  
  
"Hai, I'm sure, she just probably had a last minute assignment to do. She's always been like this, even on my birthday." The two walk out and they spot a familiar car and a familiar face. "Oni-chan." Maron says.  
  
"Yo!" Chiaki's father says. "What...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was stalking Chiaki-kun as you might say."  
  
"Typical." Chiaki has an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Do you need a ride? It's a long way back."  
  
"Fine." Chiaki sighs and shrugs. "I'm not going to get rd of you anytime soon so I might as well. It sure does beat walking."  
  
"Alright, get in." Chiaki holds the door as Maron slides in.  
  
"Weren't you picking up someone?" Chiaki's father asks.  
  
"The plane was delayed." She lies. "My mother may choose another flight."  
  
"I see." Chiaki's father looks at her as she leans her head against Chiaki's shoulder, clinging to his arm and sometime later, ends up falling asleep.  
  
"She didn't show huh?" Chiaki's father asks.  
  
"Why is it any of your business father?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Chiaki-kun."  
  
The driver drives the two to the apartment complex, Maron doesn't even remember being picked up and carried to her apartment and being put in to her bed.  
  
"No show huh?" Miyako is outside her door as she sees Chiaki walks out.  
  
"Hai." Chiaki answers.  
  
"Maron-chan's going to probably be acting weird for the next few days."  
  
"Hai, I know." Chiaki replies. "I'm guessing she's been looking forward to this for once. She doesn't mention her parents very often, not that I blame her."  
  
"Chiaki-kun." Miyako says. "She is going to need you now more then ever, please watch over her."  
  
"Hai, I will."  
  
"Oh! There's one more thing that I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Oh?" Chiaki wonders what the question can be.  
  
"There have been rumors going around lately." Miyako says looking at him with her dark color eyes. "One about you, and the other about Maron."  
  
"What is it?" Chiaki already has a good idea to what it can be and just wants her to say it anyway.  
  
"I don't believe them, but people have been saying that you are Sinbad, and Maron is Jeanne. I know Maron well enough to know that she isn't but you..." She says looking at him straight in the eye. "If you are Sinbad, not that I'm saying that you are, but IF you are, and IF you hurt Maron, I will never forgive you. EVER!" Miyako has a dead serious look on her face.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Maron, I don't want to see Maron hurt. I... I've fallen in love with her. Though she can be so difficult to accept it sometimes." He says. "I love her."  
  
Miyako smiles. "Good, but I will keep my promise if anything happens, she has been hurt so much already, and doesn't need to be hurt by anyone else."  
  
"Understood."  
  
(I'm going to start correcting some of the misspelling of names and I apologize to those who I might have offended by it. See.... I have fan subbed episodes and well lets just say you probably get the point.) 


	5. Bitter Feelings

I do not own or have created KKJ but am just a fan.  
  
Maron wakes up the next morning to the sound of her alarm – clock, wondering how she got in to her bed, since the last thing she remembers is being in Chiaki's father's car. She drags herself slowly out of bed before getting changed in to her school uniform, sighing. There's a message on her answering machine, and she plays it.  
  
"Maron-chan, this is mom, sorry, I had to cancel the flight because of work. I'll try to make it up to you. Bye." The message ends, leaving Maron staring at it.  
  
"Liar." Maron mutters as she quickly deletes the message. She grabs a small something to eat, not feeling very hungry, but just rather disappointed. She looks to the clock on the wall and then hurries outside before Miyako can have a chance to yell at her, since she's not in the mood for it today.  
  
"Good morning." A smiling face tells her as he stands there waiting.  
  
"Chiaki – kun!" Maron exclaims not having had expected him to be there waiting for her since it was usually him and Miyako. "Thank you." She tells him blushing.  
  
"Oh?" He asks as he blinks those brown eyes of his.  
  
"For last night, I don't quight remember how I got home, but I assumed it has something to do with you, so thank you." Maron tells him.  
  
"Your welcome, after all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I had just left you there." He smiles.  
  
"You're still going on about that?" She asks.  
  
"Well, that's what kind of relationship we have isn't it?" He asks. "Well outside of you know..."  
  
He had to remind her. She couldn't be his girlfriend, not with him working for the devil. "I told you I can't because you..."  
  
Before Maron could finish her sentence, Miyako's door opens and then she comes out. "Oh! You two are up earlier then usual." She says trying to act happy for Maron.  
  
"Hai." Maron tells Miyako.  
  
"Are you alright, Maron-chan?" Miyako asks getting very series.  
  
"I'm use to it by now." Maron lies as she blinks seeing Axis sitting on her head, and she quickly tries to smack him as if he where a bug.  
  
Chiaki stands there acting as if everything's alright. "Come on, let's go or we'll be on late on the account of talking." He says as he starts to walk in front of the two girls.  
  
"Hai!" Miyako and Maron quickly agree at the same time as they follow behind their friend.  
  
The school day goes by slowly as well as rhythm gymnastics. Maron sighs not having had seen Finn with in the past few days, ever since she had her last "Check Mate" at the ice rink.  
  
"Maron-chan!" Miyako calls out to her.  
  
"Hai?" She asks wondering what she did wrong this time.  
  
"Iinchou gave me some tickets to go the movies with him. I was wondering if you and Chiaki-kun would like to come with us, as a double date." She asks Maron, checking to make sure that the teacher was out of the room.  
  
"No." Maron quickly says. "It's true that Chiaki-kun has confessed his feelings for me." She starts to say, feeling herself starting to blush rather quickly. "But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You two." They quickly hear a voice that isn't really wanted to hear.  
  
They turn to see their teacher standing before them.  
  
"OUT!!" She calls as she blows the re-corder, loudly sending the two flying backwards in chibi forms. She walks away as she leaves the two of them with in their eyes.  
  
The two walk outside, now back in their school uniforms, no longer being aloud in the club for the rest of the day.  
  
"Excuse me." Maron says suddenly, not feeling like talking to Miyako about it.  
  
"Nani?" Miyako asks blinking.  
  
"I have something I need to do." Maron says quickly as she walks off in the other direction.  
  
"Maron-chan!" Miyako calls out to her friend, reaching her hand out towards her.  
  
She watches as Chiaki emerges from the school moments later, looking puzzled as Miyako smacks him. "What did you do to Maron?" She demands as she stares in to Chiaki's brown eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asks as he rubs his cheek not having had expected that.  
  
"Did you do something to Maron sometime either today or last night, if you have...."  
  
He catches it this time as she tries to slap him once again. "Why ever she's in a bad mood, it wasn't me." He tells her, not removing her eyes from his. "I love Maron – chan too much to see her hurt." He can't believe that he's telling Miyako this. "Ever." He lets go of her wrist and starts to walk off, in the direction of home.  
  
"Wait for me!" Miyako calls after Chiaki.  
  
"Why'd I have to take the long way home for?" Maron asks herself as she sighs. "I didn't want to face Miyako – chan, I'm a coward." She tells herself as she finally reaches up to the apartment complex. The glass doors open, and she directly heads to her mailbox. She opens the door, and picks up the letter from inside. "Cheer up, baby." The note tells him. "Meet me out in the balcony, we need to talk."  
  
She stands there grinning as she looks at the elevator seeing Chiaki coming down.  
  
"I guess like we don't have to meet at the balcony then." Chiaki tells her.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Maron asks him coldly.  
  
"I'm asking you to just listen to me." He stares at her with those brown eyes of his. "Just give me that much." He begs.  
  
"It doesn't mean that I'll believe you." Maron quickly tells him.  
  
"I'm only asking you to listen." He tells her. "I'll even make dinner." He says half joking.  
  
Her eyes narrow down at him. "Fine, I'll listen." She says pressing the elevator button.  
  
The two are now seen on the seventh floor of the building, with Chiaki sticking his key in to the door, now opening it. Maron follows in after him.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Chiaki tells her as he turns on the light.  
  
"Uh ... hai!" Maron says feeling a bit aquward, not having had been here since the night that she found out her next door neighbor was Sinbad.  
  
"We have to wait until Access gets here." Chiaki says as he takes off his green jacket, taking it in to the bedroom with him and coming out in a different set of cloths. "I'll make us dinner until then."  
  
"Chiaki – kun, if you're the one who wanted to speak with me, then why do we have to wait for Access?" She asks a bit curious.  
  
"He knows the details about it better then I do." He says.  
  
"Oh." Maron quickly says understanding now.  
  
There's an aquward silence left between the two of them.  
  
To be Continued 


	6. The Truth of Finn FIsh

I do not own or have created KKJ, please enjoy. Oh! And thanks to the person who told me that Access was spelt wrong. UU And you say MY spellings terrible? Look again. But other then that every one enjoy. notes that this message is toward someone who told her that Access was spelt Axis even though I had been spelling it right the first time. Well ANYWAYS! Please enjoy.  
  
The two sit there eating in silence, finishing just as soon as Access comes flying in through the window. "Sinbad! I smell food!" He yells at Chiaki.  
  
"Too late." Chiaki tells the little purple hair angel. "You've missed all of it." He says as he grabs the plates, heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Wha...what?" Access says a bit disappointed.  
  
Maron sits there watching the two act childishly.  
  
"None left." Chiaki repeats as she hears the water start to run as he washes the dishes.  
  
"Why'd you bring Jeanne here for?" Access asks Chiaki.  
  
"It's about time that she knew the truth about you're little girlfriend." Chiaki jokes.  
  
"Oi! Don't be so cruel about Fin – Chan!" Access comes in defensively.  
  
"Well, you know the story better then I do right? You should be the one who tells her." Chiaki tells him as he grabs Access and lets the rushing water pour down on him.  
  
"O.K! O.K! I'll tell!" Access yells as he begs for mercy.  
  
"O.K, lets go." Chiaki tells him as he finishes washing the last dish and putting it aside for the time being as the two walk/fly out of the kitchen and in to the front room.  
  
"Access go ahead." Chiaki tells him as he and Maron move to two separate chairs.  
  
"Sinbad, where should I begin?" The angel asks his human friend.  
  
"You should know this better then I do." Chiaki tells him.  
  
"Umm...." Access starts to say as he floats there with his arms crossed, and his legs crossed, trying to figure out where to begin.  
  
"Just start from the beginning, pretty much what you told me, but more." Chiaki demands of the angel, getting tired of waiting.  
  
"Fine Sinbad!" He says sticking out his tong at the blue hair boy.  
  
"Anyways!" Chiaki says inturupting Access childish acts.  
  
"Yes, anyways!" Access mocks Chiaki. "Fin Fish was once one of the highest level angels in heaven. She was the first one of us who was actually able to come down to earth for the day. The rest of us where envious." Access start to explain.  
  
..........Flashback ........  
  
"Access – kun! You'll never catch me!" Fin yells to the black angel as they fly through heaven.  
  
"Fin – chan! Wait up! Or you'll...." He can't even finish the sentence, because she ends up hitting a building. "Fin – chan! Are you alright?" He calls to her as he flies down.  
  
"Ow!" Fin says as she holds her head. "I hate you!" She yells at him as she flies off. "Don't follow me Access Time! I hate you!"  
  
"Fin! Wait! I have something that I need to tell you!" Access calls out to her as he watches her fly off.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I hate you!" Fin yells back as she continues to fly, out of heaven and down to earth.  
  
"FIN!!!!" Access yells wanting to chase her but couldn't.  
  
The sad memory fades away as Access floats there, a bit depressed. "Sometime after that she met up with a human, even though we're not suppose to be seen by them un-less if it's a mission like this one." He informs Maron. "She wasn't aloud to come back to heaven after she disobeyed god's orders after she left it, saying that she didn't need him any more. The devil soon found her sometime after, I'm not sure, but she then joined sides with him. All this time, she was lieing about her working for god, even though she's actually the one who works for the devil." His voice trails off.  
  
"Those words that you wanted to tell her, is it what I think it is?" Maron asks sympathetically.  
  
"Probably." Access begins to blush a little.  
  
"Knew it!" Maron says smiling happily.  
  
"Maron-chan." Chiaki says getting very serious. "If you happen to run across Fin Fish, it won't be a good thing, and you can't seal any demons away any more for her, understood?" Chiaki asks as he looks in to her brown eyes with his blue ones. "This is why, I wanted you to quit becoming a Kaitou." He informs Maron who stares back at him with those eyes of hers that just wanted to make him melt inside. "I will protect you from Fin Fish." He promises.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed you before, would I?" Maron asks Chiaki wanting to know what he though.  
  
"No, you wouldn't have, that's why I had to get close to you first, but now things are different, I promise." He grabs her and pulls her close, not even caring that Access was still there. He pulls her in to a kiss, even though he hears Access complaining from a distance. "I will protect you, Maron." He thinks.  
  
"Chiaki." Maron thinks to herself as she kisses the blue hair boy back, finally accepting his confession of love. "Thank you, now I know that I'm no longer alone." A tear slides down her cheek as she feels his hands hold hers as she is standing there. "I'm no longer alone." She repeats.  
  
There is a loud knock on the door, the two quickly break apart and Maron watches as Chiaki goes to answer it. "Chiaki-Kun! Open up!" Miyako's voice is heard through the other side of the door. "Chiaki-kun!" She calls again and nearly hits him as he opens it.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks a bit annoyed.  
  
"Have you seen – Oh! Hi Maron-chan, what are you doing here?" She asks a bit curious.  
  
"Chiaki was just telling me something." Maron replies and sweatdrops at the look that Miyako gives her.  
  
"Are you sure Maron-chan? You're not a very good liar." Miyako says as she walks past Chiaki and eyes her friend.  
  
"It's the truth." Chiaki says, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I thought I'd just check to see where you where since I was so worried about you not being home." She says as she looks at her beeper as it starts to beep. "Ah! Got to go!" Miyako says as she makes it stop beeping. "It's Jeanne again, DAMN HER!"  
  
Maron and Chiaki look at each other and then to Miyako as she puts on her shoes and runs out the door.  
  
"Are you going?" Chiaki asks as he looks at her.  
  
"I'm not going to seal the demon, then again, I don't even know how to transform with out Fin." Maron replies.  
  
"Leave it to me." Chiaki tells Maron as he winks. "Access, go send out the notice, and well just follow Miyako-chan to it."  
  
"Fine, just leave me to be a dog why don't you?" Access says as he turns purple and flies off.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be back in no more then an hour." Chiaki promises as he kisses Maron on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you." Maron promises as she watches Chiaki run out the door. As soon as the door shuts she stands there in the dim lit room. "Good luck." She whispers. 


	7. Jeanne's new power

I do not own or have created Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, A.K.A. KKJ, please enjoy  
  
"EH! A notice from Sinbad as well? DAMN! PREPARE The SECOND SECRET WEAPON!" Miyako yells to the other police as she clutches Sinbad's card in her hand. Tonight I shall catch Sinbad and Jeanne." She promises herself.  
  
"Miyako-chan, I thought that I was going to get to capture Jeanne and Sinbad." Iinchou says with a sweatdrop at the back of his head.  
  
"Do whatever you want, just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend any other time, during capturing Jeanne and Sinbad, I will get to do...."  
  
"Miyako-chan, the weapon's about to be finished, do you want to check it?" One of the policemen asks her.  
  
"HAI!" Miyako says quickly as she walks off leaving Iinchou standing there puzzled.  
  
"Don't mind her while we're getting ready to capture Sinbad and Jeanne." Miyako's father tells Iinchou. "She can just be caught up in these type of things."  
  
"Hai." Iinchou nods agreeing.  
  
"SINBAD HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" Someone yells through the walky talky.  
  
"Perfect." Miyako boasts as she clutches her fist and hits them together. "Today will be the end of the kaitou's." She promises herself as she clicks a button. "Weapon is ready." She says as she looks at the piece of art hanging on the wall. "They will not get this painting, Hikari-san." She tells the woman standing next to the picture, acting strangely.  
  
"Those damn kaitous shall not get my precious picture, they won't." She says as she starts to stroke it.  
  
'That's strange, it's similar behavior to the rest of the ones who where robbed.' Miyako thinks to herself as she walks off leaving the strange woman and the painting to herself.  
  
"Access, go back to Jeanne." Sinbad orders the angel as he stands on the roof.  
  
"BUT!"  
  
"Our new mission is to protect Jeanne at all costs, remember, you told me those words yourself." Access reminds the black angel. "Finn Fish may decide to give Jeanne a little visit." He says as he throws his boomerang thing and breaks all of the lights. "While no one's around, we must protect Jeanne."  
  
"Understood." Access replies not liking the idea at all. "But, how will you be able to find the demon?" He asks.  
  
"I borrowed Jeanne's petite Claire." He says as he holds up the pink demon finding tool.  
  
"O.K." Access says as he turns in to a little purple orb. "Just call if you need me." Access tells Sinbad as he floats off.  
  
"As Jeanne says." Sinbad says with a smile even though you can't see it. "GAME START!" He starts to run in the different direction of where the lights where.  
  
Maron sits there on the couch, waiting for Chiaki as she had promised. Something was telling her that something would go wrong, with Sinbad being alone. She wishes that she would be by his side at the moment, helping him, not catching demon's, but just help distract the police and such. She promised she would wait, she had to. She looks to Chiaki's window as she hears a random clinking noise against it, as if something had flown in to it. "Could he be back already?" She asks as she removes the curtain.  
  
She gasps as she quickly recognizes the familiar figure of the small white angel with the green dress. The angel smiles happily as if she wants to see Maron.  
  
"Maron-chan, let me in, come on!" Finn begs as she looks at Maron, wondering why she was in Chiaki's apartment. "Why are you in Sinbad's apartment?" She asks suddenly, very coldly.  
  
Maron closes her eyes and then stares at the small angel. "Finn Fish." She says sharply. "You've been lieing to me this whole time." She tells the angel.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about! Finn tells Maron trying to act innocent as she possibly can, not knowing what Sinbad has told her.  
  
"You work for the demon Finn, I won't checkmate for you any longer." Maron replies as she steps back, watching the angel turn in to a green ball and move through the glass.  
  
"So that damn Access and Sinbad have finally told you?" Finn says now getting rather cold.  
  
"Yes." Maron replies as she takes a step away from the angel. No one would believe her if she told them that fallen angel had been trying to kill her all this time, she's pretty much figured this much out having time to think about all that Finn's been telling her and then Chiaki and Access story.  
  
"I would have something to worry about if I had Access or Chiaki around, it's such a shame that they won't be able to see their precious Maron-chan, no the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Ark around, I don't know what god's intention is of having you here for since you've been helping devil-sama all of these past months that you've been checkmating for me, why don't you join us completely?" Finn asks as she stares at Maron.  
  
"No." Maron quickly answers no longer backing up.  
  
"You have no reason to live, your parents are getting divorced, your best friend wants to capture you, I'm surprised that you aren't there trying to checkmate now, oh yes you would have to become Jeanne to do that instead of just plain old Maron-chan, isn't this true? And you need me to do it."  
  
"I promised Sinbad that I wouldn't checkmate for you any longer, I WANT him to get the checkmates." Maron feels a sudden wave of power forcing her back, knocking her in to the table, breaking it. "Itai!" She says as she holds her head.  
  
"FINN!" A familiar male's voice is head coming through the door way as it opens and then quickly shuts. "LEAVE JEANNE ALONE!" It was Access.  
  
"Access, still one of god's favorite angels?" Finn asks as she crosses her arms, annoyed.  
  
"GET OUT!" Access demands to his old friend, not wanting to hurt her, but not wanting to have Jeanne hurt. A random light comes down through the roof, obviously from the sky and then forces a barrier to form around the room, knocking Finn back through the window.  
  
"Where did this power come from?" Finn asks herself as she looks to Access. "Was it you?" She thinks as she disappears in to a dark shadow.  
  
"Jeanne." Access flies over to Maron who is now standing up. "Are you alright?" He asks as he looks at the girl.  
  
"Hai, thank you." Maron says as she stands up and looks to her rosary. "I want to help Chiaki." She tells Access.  
  
"That light had come from god, I asked him for help there, since well umm........ Finn Fish is too strong for me. He had also given you the power to transform in to Jeanne d'Ark on your own. Any Checkmates you do for now on go to him, all you have to do is close your eyes and wish for Jeanne's power as you normally do." He tells Maron.  
  
Maron looks down at the table that she broke by landing on it. Chiaki probably wouldn't care, at least she hopped that he wouldn't. Right now she would have to help Chiaki get the checkmate. She slides open the window, and closes her eyes. "Jeanne d'Ark, lend me your power." She thinks to herself as her rosary starts to glow and she jumps down off of the balcony. 


	8. Sinbad and Jeanne Partners

I do not own or have created Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, but please enjoy!  
  
"Shit! I've been caught by Iinchou-kun's trap." Sinbad curses as he glares at Iinchou, trying to figure out a way to get out of the cage.  
  
"I FINALLY CAUGHT SINBAD!" Iinchou boasts as he stands there proudly, calling police over for aid.  
  
"Damn!" Sinbad curses and blinks as soon as he watches Access appear, smiling happily. "I thought I told you to stay with...."  
  
"Who are you talking to Sinbad?" Iinchou asks as he looks around not finding anyone there. 'Has he gone crazy?' He thinks to himself as he tries to look for a person or something.  
  
"Hehe!" Access whispers happily in Sinbad's ear. "Jeanne was granted a new power by god!" He says happily. "Now she says she will fight on our side."  
  
Sinbad kind of (How should I put this?) tied up at the moment, standing there twitching. 'Yeay! But now un-tie me you idiot!' Too bad Access doesn't hear this.  
  
"JEANNE HAS BEEN SPOTED!" One of the police yell as Jeanne appears in between Sinbad and Iinchou.  
  
"Gomen ne?" She asks Iinchou as she looks at him. "I can't let you have my partner." She winks as she takes Iinchou and ties him up to a tree.  
  
"DAMN!" Iinchou curses, looking as if he's going to cry.  
  
"Jeanne." Sinbad says happily, but blinks at the slightly different outfit, and wings!  
  
"Let's go." The blonde tells her partner as she winks, letting the ropes fall.  
  
"Hai!" Sinbad says in a really good mood. 'Now I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her, with out having to worry about Finn Fish so much now that Jeanne's in my eye sight.' "OI!" He yells as he starts to run after her, not having had noticed that she had already started to run towards the target.  
  
"GAME START!" She says as she jumps on a police man's head, and then kicks him. Access follows in between the two of them, tears in his eyes. "I never thought I would see this day." Access says happily.  
  
The two of them just kind of sweatdrop.  
  
"Jeanne and Sinbad working together, I'm so Happy! Can we have hotcakes when we get home?" If it wasn't for a police man standing right in front of the building, the two of them would have fallen over.  
  
"Jeanne." A man, Miyako's father stands there in a fighting stance. "Sinbad, this is my lucky day, I thought that BOTH of you would show up for a while there." He says smiling.  
  
'Miyako's family is kind of weird.' Sinbad thinks to himself as he watches Miyako's father take a dive toward Jeanne who quickly jumps up. "Go on and checkmate, I'll take care of him here." Sinbad tells Jeanne.  
  
"Demo..." She starts to protest as she stands behind Miyako's father now.  
  
"Go ahead, I wont get caught this time." Sinbad promises as he watches as Jeanne hesitate for a moment and then finally run inside.  
  
"Is that really Jeanne?" Miyako's father asks Sinbad.  
  
"Yeah." Sinbad says, smiling underneath the white cloth thingy covering his mouth.  
  
"I never saw, such beautiful wings." He adds after that.  
  
"Talk time is over, I'm waiting!" Sinbad tells Miyako's father as he starts to throw a few punches at Miyako's father.  
  
"Where is it?" Jeanne asks herself as she looks around, wondering where the painting can be. A sudden evil energy comes from one of the paintings in the house. "That's it!" She says happily. 'So where's the demon inside of the human?' She looks around not really finding one there.  
  
"Jeanne d'Ark, your old power has finally failed you, I see." The demon says happily. "But wait! Why is it that your still in that, no there's something different about you." He watches as a red light enhances around her. "That power." The demon says recognizing it. "You can't be...."  
  
Jeanne stands there smiling and looks at the demon. "Yes, but you wont ever be able to warn all of thes rest of the demons that where released." Jeanne tells him.  
  
"Ah! But this is where your wrong, I am a different kind of demon, a higher one who does not need this pitiful painting." The demon says as he starts to come out of the painting and in to a physical form.  
  
"Ah? What?" Jeanne asks a bit surprised as she feels the demon's presents around her, as he now holds her.  
  
"Jeanne." The demon has taken a form of a human, one that she's never met, black hair, and dark brown eyes. 'What is this?' She feels her body being pressed against the floor.  
  
"I am not only demon, but half human as well." The hanyou tells her as he takes his human form completely, nothing more then a tail sticking out.  
  
She lays there pinned, staring in shock. "NO!!!!!!!!" She screams as she feels the demon's body press down on her. "GET THE HELL OFF!"  
  
"Hell? Not too bad of a place, but I like being here better."  
  
Sinbad and Miyako's father stop fighting. "JEANNE!" Sinbad yells as he jumps on to Miyako's dad's head and then runs into the building. "JEANNE!" He throws open the doors and eyes widen at the human on top of Jeanne.  
  
"I shall pull out her wings." The demon tells Sinbad smiling as he leans down to reach for one.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH JEANNE!" Access says as he flies in.  
  
"Ah! Access, I was told about you."  
  
"Sinbad, here." Access tosses Sinbad a weapon as one forms in between his hands. "This was Jeanne's but you can use it for now." He says as Sinbad stares at the sword in his hand. "Got it. Let go of my girl!" Sinbad says as he steps closer.  
  
"Sinbad." Jeanne whispers as she finally passes out.  
  
"YOUKAI!" Sinbad yells angrily as he watches Jeanne's eyes close.  
  
"Sinbad, so it's you." The demon says as he gets off of Jeanne who is un-conscience.  
  
"LEAVE JEANNE ALONE!" Sinbad yells angrily as he clutches the sword with his gloved hands. Jeanne being in the position that she was in, was his fault, all he wanted to do is protect her, and be by her side.  
  
"So It's true, Sinbad and Jeanne have become lovers and partners, how pathetic, you should have just let the devil's servant be on her own Sinbad."  
  
"Go to hell!" Sinbad says really pissed off.  
  
"Been there done that, I say it's better then being on earth, what's up with the sword? Are you going to use it to cut off Jeanne's wings? Oh goodie! I want to watch!"  
  
Sinbad can't take any more of this crap coming from this demon, he finally looses it and starts to attack the demon. The demon pulls out a weapon of his own, and easily dodges the attack.  
  
"Leave Sinbad alone!" Access demands to the demon who is getting ticked off by the minute as he flies to Jeanne's side. 'Geeze, she just got her new power and can't control it yet, I should have known.' He thinks to himself as he pokes Jeanne.  
  
"DIE!!!" Sinbad yells as he stabs the sword through the demon, knocking him off balance.  
  
"Sinbad! Drop the weapon!" Miyako's voice is heard through out the room. "You have just killed a man!" She says angrily as she stares at him, a hint of shock is in her eyes. Sinbad pulls the weapon out of the demon's chest, knocking it to the ground. He pulls out a black pin and looks at the painting. "CHECKMATE!" He shouts as the body of the human turns back in to being a demon, he then watches as the man demon begins to scream. "NOOOOO!!!!!" It screams as it is sealed and turns in to a black check piece. "Damn you Sinbad, see you in hell."  
  
"Not likely." Sinbad tells the demon. Evil laughter is heard coming from the demon as it is about to be fully sealed. "You see I am also part human you fool! You have killed one of your own kind." The demon disappears in the chess piece and Access catches it.  
  
"Jeanne." Sinbad says as he walks over to the girl's body. He picks it up and stares at Miyako, finally realizing that she was there. "Miyako." He says softly, wondering how long she had been there.  
  
"You have just killed a man!" She yells at Sinbad. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU OR JEANNE LEAVE!"  
  
"Access." Sinbad calls to the angel who has picked up the sword. "Yeah?" Access asks and looks at Miyako. "Darn." He hits his head with his free hand. "Looks like we screwed."  
  
"This was all apart of the devil's plan after all?" Sinbad asks Access who nods in agreement. "I guess so."  
  
"I will not allow you two leave!" Miyako repeats herself. "Huh?" She looks to where the body was, but it is now gone. 'How did he do that?' She thinks to herself as she looks at the place to where a body should be. "It was right there a minute ago, and why does Jeanne's outfit different and has wings?" She asks really confused. "I'M LOST!" She doesn't even realize that Sinbad and Jeanne have disappeared through a window. "DAMN!!!!" The echo's of her cursing are heard through out the building.  
  
"I'll have to protect you better for now on, Maron." Chiaki promises her as he lays her down on his bed once again. He pulls the ribbon which un- does her transformation, turning her back to Maron. "You should be able to sleep better this way, Maron." He says smiling as he sits in the bed next to her. He places his arm around her as he lies down, and falls asleep, smiling.  
  
Access peaks through the door and thinks to himself. 'Awwwh! How cute!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	9. Chapter 9

npOne again I do not own KKJ or have created, yada yada yada, please enjoy.  
  
"I've killed a man." Chiaki thinks as he wakes up the next morning before Maron does. "All for her." He says not caring all that much since it was a hanyou (half demon) but it still pained him. He looks at his hands. ' My hands are too stained with blood, at least it's better for me to have been the one instead of her.' He thinks to himself as he looks down at the sleeping Maron as she turns over in the bed, now taking up most of it. He walks out on the balcony, he leans over it and looks out.  
  
Miyako sits there at the breakfast table, with a dazed look on her face. She slams her fist on to the table, the glasses start to shake a bit until they settle again. She ignores the strange looks that her parents are giving her. "Damn you Sinbad." Miyako and her father just stare at one another saying nothing.  
  
"Miyako-chan, maybe you shouldn't go with your father to capture Jeanne and Sinbad any more." Miyako's mother suddenly brings up, as she now brings a fried egg to her mouth with her chopsticks and eats it.  
  
"But mom!" Miyako starts to protest as she clenches her fist harder.  
  
"If you can't control yourself about this like a lady, then you can't go. Your father is head of this case, so this is how you get away with being able to capture Jeanne. Iinchou-kun as well, but if you're going to get yourself all worked up about this, then, I just can't allow you go with your father any more."  
  
"DAD!" Miyako looks at her father. "I've been helping out a lot with the Jeanne and Sinbad cases, I even got close to capturing Jeanne a few times, but that DAMN Sinbad continues to get Jeanne out of the way." She says very quickly. 'Every time that they capture the people's artwork, they rarely ever touch them.' She thinks to herself. 'The owners will act like a tyrant or something of the sort, even crazy about their precious pieces of art. When Jeanne or Sinbad collects them, they turn different somehow.' She thinks to herself. 'Though last night, Sinbad killed a man as he tried to collect the painting. Though the strange thing is, is that there wasn't even a body there when I came to examine it. He didn't have time to get the body as he carried the un-conscience Jeanne away.' She stops moving her chopsticks. 'How is it that they can do that?' She asks herself.  
  
"Miyako-chan, the others found no trace of a body to where you had said there was one." Miyako's father tells her. "Demo (but) I'm not trying to say that I don't believe you, we just don't have any evidence, if we get a missing persons report, then we'll look in to it that way, until then, I want you to keep calm about this." He demands as he looks in to the eyes of his daughter. "Do you understand? These kaitou's (Thief No Duh) cases can start to be dangerous if what you say is correct. They will stop at nothing to get what they want." Miyako's father tries to hide the hint of sadness in his voice. 'It's sad that people like them can turn this way so easily, after getting obsessed with a few stolen objects.'  
  
Miyako picks up her dish, whish is now empty and heads to the kitchen to clean it. 'I have to be there on those cases, my reason's different from Iinchou's.' She thinks to herself as she turns the water on. 'Iinchou just wants to do it so he can catch Sinbad and Jeanne, my reason's are different.' The day to when her classmates have accused Maron appears in to her mind.  
  
"Doesn't Maron-chan look a lot like Jeanne?" One of the students asks Miyako.  
"Yeah, she does a little, and she has a bandage over the same cheek as it is in this picture." Another student tells Maron.  
The teacher enters the room and starts her lecture.  
The words that her fellow classmates repeat in her head. "Sensei." Miyako quickly speaks as she stands up, annoyed with her fellow classmates.  
  
"Yes?" The teacher asks a bit annoyed of Miyako interrupting her class.  
"I would like to prove something to this mater, someone's innocence." Miyako says as the whole class stands up Sorry, spoilers for those of you who haven't watched this far yet. "Maron-chan, I would like you to re-move that bandage of yours please, to prove your innocence to minna-san. (Everyone.) She rips off the bandage from Maron's face, It sounds like it really hurts.  
  
"Itai (Ow) Miyako-chan, that hurt." Maron says as she turns her head away, sort of facing Chiaki's direction. I think, I can't remember exactly SORRY! Maron finally turns her head towards Miyako, there is nothing more then a scratch there.  
  
"I got this because Chiaki-kun was rubbing the medicine of some sort too hard."  
  
"Gomen (Sorry) Gomen." Chiaki apologizes as he rubs his head nervously, but is smiling. I think.  
  
Miyako sighs in relief as the whole class apologizes to her. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Maron-chan!" Miyako demands, it was just like the time Maron had done for her when the two where younger.  
  
"Sorry, Maron-chan." They actually say her last name, but I can't remember it since it's too dang long, sorry, I'm lazy. The whole class bows before standing back up again.  
  
"Miyako-chan, is your problem solved?" The sensei asks.  
  
"Hai!" (Yes.) Miyako-chan says happily.  
  
"OUT!" The teacher calls as she has her re-corder pointing to the door. She watches as Miyako walks out smiling.  
  
'I was able to prove your innocents then, but forgive me for I don't fully believe you, my childhood friend. I wish to capture Jeanne to completely prove your innocence." The sceen fades as Miyako places the plate to the side, and heads to her bedroom.  
  
Maron wakes up, finding herself in the strange bed, not knowing where she was since the last thing that she remembers is that she was starting to be rapped by that hanyou. (Half demon.) She looks around the strange room, feeling a little bit un-easy as she sits up; for some strange reason it was familiar to her. The alarm clock by the bed starts to blare off, she looks at the time. "10.00am." She says as she finds the snooze button, getting rather annoyed by the sound. Did the hanyou take advantage of her? She wanted to know this, she couldn't remember what happened. She saw Chiaki and then what happened? What? She wanted to know, she looks down, still feeling the clothing upon her skin. At least if she was rapped, the demon had completely re-clothed her. The only thing that was missing where her shoes. She holds her head, and tries to hold in the scream that wanted to come. She grabs hold of one of the pillows, and screams in to it. Tears start to come down her eyes and she places her face in to the pillow not wanting the room to see her cry. She doesn't even hear the door open or Chiaki walk in.  
  
Chiaki looks at her with his brown eyes, wondering what was wrong. He places his hand on to her shoulder, but it's quickly slapped away. He looks at her a bit shocked. He climbs on to the bed, sitting on his knees, and holds both of her shoulders this time. "Maron-chan, what's wrong?" He asks already having a feeling that he knew the answer. "Maron-chan, the hanyou (half demon) didn't even get a chance to lay a finger or whatever he has on you, I never gave him the chance to, besides him pinning you down he never touched you that way. He ended up getting sealed first." He didn't want to tell Maron about how he had to almost kill the youkai (demon) before he could seal him, this information Maron didn't need to know. He's gone, don't worry."  
  
Maron hugs him still crying a bit, as she chokes back her sad tears. "CHIAKI!" She cries as she feels his hand stroking her hair. "I..." She looks up at him, and her heart skips a beat as his hand whips away the tears. "Chiaki I...." Why couldn't she say it? She gets angry at herself. 'I want to tell him I love you. You already confessed your feelings for me many times, why can't I say these three little words to you?" She asks as she stares in to his brown eyes. "I have to say it." Just at that moment Access comes flying in. 'Bad timing, Access-kun.' She thinks to herself a little bit sad.  
  
Access smiles as he looks at the two of them. "You two where so kawaii last night, Sinbad wouldn't have allowed any one to touch you, I think he would have killed them first! Which isn't a good thing, but well that's my opinion." Access rambles as he looks in to Chiaki's brown eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chiaki throws a pillow at Access who dodges it and sticks out his tongue. "Baka." (Idiot.) Chiaki mumbles as he stands up annoyed. "What do you want?" He asks as he looks at the black angel.  
  
"According to god, that hanyou (Half demon) really is part demon and part human." Access informs him. "I asked him last night while the two of you where sleeping."  
  
"Is that so?" Chiaki asks a bit disappointed, thankfully there was no school today. Can't even keep track of the days herself to where it is in the anime. O.O I'm a bad writer!!!!! The phone rings and Chiaki answers it. "Chiaki here." He says in to the receiver. "YOUR WHAT?" He nearly screams, well does scream in to the phone. "I'm not even dressed yet, don't you dare come over! I'm still in my pajama's." He says a bit hysterical when he looks to Maron. 'Naniako (What the hell) Is he going to say when he sees Maron-chan here!' He thinks frantically to himself. "Fine, I'll answer the door when you come in five minutes." He says really annoyed as he hangs up the phone. "Gomen ne (Sorry) Maron-chan, I wish I could keep you here longer, demo (but) my father's coming over. Things would get out of hand if he sees you here this early in the morning."  
  
"It's O.K. I understand, I just have to somehow sneak in to my apartment, If I go through the front door, Miyako might see me. If I go through the balcony, someone else might see me. It's really a 50/50 chance either way." She smiles at Chiaki. 'I never got to tell you Chiaki-Kun, what you've been telling me millions of times I never got to repeat them to you.'  
  
"It's not very safe either way." Chiaki agrees, not knowing what kind of reputation the two could get if they where caught in the same apartment at that time of morning.  
  
"Well, no one really drives on this side of the building." She tells Chiaki. "I'll jump over to my balcony." She says as she walks to the front room, grabs her shoes and slides open the door.  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Chiaki asks a bit worried and concerned.  
  
"Yes, but it's the safest way." Maron winks. "I'm Kaitou Jeanne remember?" She walks on to the balcony, leaves her shoes and jumps over, thankfully there is no one on this side of the building. "Can you hand me my shoes please? It would be odd if you had a pair of shoes there that didn't belong to you and the owner wasn't there."  
  
He admits to himself that she was a bit odd, but this is the girl that he had fallen in love with. Not the re-incarnation of Jeanne d'Ark (Joan of Ark) No Duh demo (but) a girl named Maron. He watches as she opens her sliding door and enters. "Access." He calls the angel to his side.  
  
"Hai?" (Yes) Access asks as he looks at Chiaki wondering what his partner had wanted.  
  
"Watch Maron." Chiaki orders as he looks in to the black angel's eyes. "Remember." Chiaki beings to say as he points to Access. "YOUR lover is after MY girl! If anything happens to Maron-chan while she's out of my sights, I'll stop being a Kaitou, and will stop working for god and not even work for the devil either, do you understand me?" Chiaki asks, every word he speaks has a tone of seriousness in it.  
  
"Someone's moody today." Access says a bit annoyed, delaying the time to answer the question.  
  
"I mean it, if she is hurt, I will no longer checkmate for you." Chiaki swears as the doorbell rings and he walks to answer it.  
  
Access just floats there watching as Chiaki answers the door for his father, and his father's driver. Can't remember the name, I'm bad at names.... SORRY! hits self Access watches as Chiaki turns around leading the men in to the front room.  
  
"Chiaki-kun, did you leave the door open on purpose?" His father asks a bit curious as he stares out the glass window. He walks outside and looks over the seven story rail. "Nice view of the city."  
  
Chiaki ignores his father and glares at Access with a burning look in his eyes. Access gets the hint and inches over to Maron's side of the balcony. "Well we are on the seventh floor after all." Chiaki repeats the words that Maron had once told him a few days after he had moved in. Or was it the first?  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Your not even going to offer me tea or breakfast or anything?" Chiaki's father smiles as he hears Chiaki's stomach growl.  
  
"DAMN!! I haven't eaten yet!" Chiaki curses as he clenches his fist as he watches his father smile at his embarrassment.  
  
"We can talk things over breakfast then, can't we? About your previous engagement. After all, if Maron-chan is your girlfriend now, we need to talk about where you and your previous fiancée are."  
  
"Will it make you go away?" Chiaki asks, not meaning to sound coldly, but just getting aggregated that his father ruined his morning time with Maron. He watches as his father nods, and he once again heads to the kitchen. 'I'm always stuck cooking.' He complains silently to himself. 


	10. Oniichan's visit

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I've been busy writing my own story lately, it's kind of hard to decide which one I want to write since there's only one of me and well.... I can only use one hand. Lame Joke..... sweatdrops Well anyways!!!!! Please enjoy, and thank you for all of the reviews... I didn't realize how many Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fans there where out there. winks   
  
Miyako walks outside of her apartment, down the streets and to a near by park. Sitting on a bench, waiting for her, is Iinchou. "Hi Iinchou-kun." She says trying to force a smile upon her face.  
  
"Miyako-chan!" Iinchou says happily as he puts down the book that he was reading, stands up and walks over to her to give her a hug. "I'm really glad that you came." He smiles as he looks at Miyako with those brown eyes of his. Is it just me or do they all have brown eyes, except for Miyako?  
  
"Of course I would come, Iinchou." She giggles as she hugs him back and places her head on to his chest. "I'm your girlfriend after all."  
  
"Miyako-chan....." Iinchou replies blushing, notes a very bright red; even though he is blushing, he is smiling as he looks at this girl that he loves, he couldn't see why he hadn't realize it before. Maybe he was blind in thinking that he had liked Maron-chan, he didn't know why he had liked Maron before he liked Miyako; that wasn't important any more. He was in love with Miyako-chan now.  
  
"Iinchou...." Miyako suddenly says as she now lifts her head up and looks in to his eyes.  
  
"Hai!?" Iinchou asks at the sudden movement, liking the embrace they where in before.  
  
"Let's start planning for the next time Jeanne and Sinbad send out notices." Miyako suddenly says, her violet eyes are very serious.  
  
Iinchou falls over, thinking that she was going to kiss him or something. She was really too obsessed with capturing Sinbad and Jeanne.  
  
Miyako blinks at watching her boyfriend fall over, since he hasn't been that much of a klutz lately.  
  
'Damn!!! Here I thought that we where going to go out on a date with out talking about Jeanne and Sinbad, damn them!' He thinks to himself as he sits up sulking. "Umm..... Miyako-chan..." He says scared, not wanting to make her loose her temper since it usually busted whenever she got ticked off.  
  
"What is it? Iinchou-kun?" She asks a bit curious to what he wanted to say. "If you have something to say, go ahead and say it."  
  
"Can we just go out on a normal date for once?" He asks a bit sheepishly. "All we've been doing lately is trying to make traps to capture Jeanne and Sinbad and you haven't even let me in on half of them. Don't most normal couples go out on dates just to enjoy them?" He asks a bit nervous not wanting to be yelled at.  
  
It never occurred to Miyako that Iinchou was really serious about just going out whenever he had asked her to meet him somewhere, he would always do what she had wanted to do, which was usually just planning to capture Jeanne and Sinbad. "Gomen ne Iinchou-kun, alright, you can choose what to do for today." She says smiling. 'The reason why I want to catch Jeanne so bad....' The conversation that she had with herself earlier that day runs through her mind. 'Is so that I can have my chance to prove Maron's innocence, for you have always protected mine.' She helps Iinchou up smiling at him. "Let's go!"  
  
"Really?" Iinchou asks a bit curious, not knowing if she was playing a trick on him or something like that.  
  
"Sure, lead the way, class president."  
  
"Hai." Iinchou smiles happily as she clings to his arm and the two walk down the street.  
  
Maron sighs as she drinks a cup of milk while eating some pancakes that she had made because Access had insisted on her making them for brunch. She flips through the t.v. channels not having anything in particular that she had wanted to watch. She sighs as Access finishes his plate of pancakes.  
  
"Arigato Jeanne." Access says smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, Oni-chan."  
  
"Are you going to continue to call me Oni-chan for now on?" Access asks since she's been calling that all morning ever since she started talking to him.  
  
"Sure, why not, after all you are older then me in a way."  
  
Access falls down. "I wonder what Sinbad is doing that is taking him so long?" He asks as he watches Maron walk to the phone and pick it up. She starts to dial some numbers and waits for the phone to ring.  
  
"Hi dad, this is Maron-chan, I'm tired of waiting for you and mom to call me, STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" She screams over the phone making Access fly backward notes somewhat like how Maron and Miyako do in the first episode when the sensei blows the recorder thingy "Hope to see you soon, bye." She sighs in relief as she hangs up the phone smiling. 'Because of Chiaki, I was able to finally call one of my parents, even if it was just the answering machine, I did it.' She thinks happily to herself.  
  
"Now if we could only get Fin-chan back." She sighs sadly to herself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Chiaki screams to his father, really annoyed.  
  
"The engagement is off, you can marry Maron-chan now if you wish." Chiaki's father smiles happily. "Besides, I would rather have you marry someone you love, rather then someone who is nothing more then your childhood friend."  
  
"Arigato." Chiaki actually admits feeling a bit embarrassed. "For allowing the engagement to be off."  
  
His father smiles. "Her family will understand." Chiaki's father replies as he stands up. "When are you going to come back home?" He asks a bit concerned about Chiaki. "I know that you have a nice place here, good friends, and have even fallen in love with the girl next door, but we miss you at home."  
  
"When what I want to do is finished." Chiaki promises.  
  
"When will that be?" Chiaki's father asks a bit curious.  
  
"I don't know." Chiaki admits not knowing when his job will be over with.  
  
"Alright, just give your oni-chan a call every once in a while." Chiaki's father says smiling.  
  
"YOU...." Chiaki says twitching.  
  
"I'll see you the next time I see you." Chiaki's father promises. "Hopefully it wont be too long from now. Make your visits more frequent." He demands. "I want to see my son more then just once in a blue moon."  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Alright." Chiaki's father pouts as he leaves. Chiaki looks at the clock, it was well after noon time by now. He watches as his father randomly hugs him before walking out the door. "See you later, Chiaki-kun." He says smiling as he shuts it. Chiaki sits on a chair sighing looking at the wall next to his; Maron's wall. "What are she and Access doing now?" He asks himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

Maron sighs as she boredly flips through the channels trying to find something interesting on. She stops at a news channel as she finds something that seems to capture her attention. "Police have just received word that Kaitou Jeanne is to steal another one of Kusabake's (spelt that wrong, could someone please tell me how you spell it right and I will finish it.) Pieces of work. It is his most valuable models yet, unlike the last one. She will steal it at the exibit tonight as Mr. Kusabake's places it on display at a museum at 9pm." The news broadcaster says as she now shows a picture of Maron's father on t.v.. (Whatever he looks like. O.O) "He refuses to speak to us, the police will do everything to try to stop Jeanne from taking it." A different story comes on as Maron sits there speech-less. "Dad?" She whispers to herself out loud. "How could I steal from my own father?" She asks as she looks at the photo.

"Jeanne, you have to steal it, it has a demon inside." Access informs his now adopted little sister as he floats up from his head.

"I know demo...." Maron starts to protest.

"Sinbad will checkmate it if you don't." Access reminds her.

"Alright." Maron sighs as she pushes the picture of her and her parents down. "I'll do it, perhaps this is the reason why my parents have been acting weird." She blinks as she flips it back to the news channel for some strange reason, hoping that it would have her father on the T.V. Speaking about it.

"Another notice has been sent by Jeanne to Mrs. Kusabake, saying that she will steal the treasure that is most valuable, a family heir loom. Maron's eyes widen in shock. (I don't really know if there is actually a family heir loom, I'm just making this up!) as she stares at the necklace around her mother's neck. "No, not that." Maron whispers as she remembers the happier times when she was little. She would always want to touch the necklace, but her mother wouldn't let her, her mother would simply smack her hand away.

"No, Maron-chan, this will not be yours yet." Her mother would snap at her as Maron would start to cry. "This will be yours, when the time is write." Her mother says as she smiles at her daughter. (Don't ask....... Random things ya know?)

Chibi (Little) Maron sniffles now as she tries to make herself to stop crying. "Hai!" She says as she stares at the beautiful necklace.

"Both father and mother." Maron says shocked as she starts to feel sick. "Their back, here, but why haven't they come yet?" She asks forgetting that Access was there.

"But didn't you just call your dad?" Access asks a bit surprised himself not having any clue that they where here.

"Hai, he – he never got my message!" Maron yells angrily as the door is quickly opened and Access flies fast to hide. "Thank you for knocking Miyako-chan." Maron sweatdrops as she turns off the T.V.

"Maron-chan! Have you heard? I don't know where those news reporters got the information from, but someone found out about Kaitou Jeanne wanting to steal things from your parents. Perhaps did they call the media before they called the police?" Miyako asks as she looks at Maron who just takes a sip of milk. "Are you O.K. with this, Maron-chan?" Miyako asks with a concerned look on her face. "Did they even tell you that they where back in town?" She asks as she looks to her friend.

"Iie." (No) Maron replies as she looks in to Miyako's violet eyes. "They didn't, I had just called dad, but no one answered, no wonder why." She says but quickly forces a smile on her face. "They probably wanted to keep it a secret so they can come by and surprise me."

Iinchou walks in behind Miyako. "Maron-chan, hello." He says somewhat sulking. 'Darn! Our first real date and it ends up being ruined by Kaitou Sinbad and Kaitou Jeanne! I'm going to catch them for sure!' He promises to himself as he looks at Maron who seemed to be smiling about all of this.

"Konnichiwa Iinchou, I didn't know that you where there, sorry." Maron apologizes as she stands up.

"I just got here, Miyako-chan ran in to the building so fast that I couldn't keep up." Iinchou replies as he pushes his hands in to his pockets.

"MARON!" Chiaki has now appeared at the door. "Konnichiwa Iinchou-kun, Miyako-chan." He quickly says as he realizes that they're there. 'Damn.' He thinks to himself wanting to be alone with Maron.

"Did you hear Chiaki?" Miyako asks with a concerned tone of voice. "About Maron – Chan's parents?" She asks.

"Iie, I was too busy dealing with someone else." He says annoyed.

"Jeanne and Sinbad are going to steal things from them, we where just on our way over to my place now so I can catch a ride with my dad." Miyako explains. "Would you like me to take you over to them, Maron-chan?" She asks really concerned.

"No, that's O.K." Maron explains.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asks.

"Hai."

"Ah! Crap! I have to go! Dad's calling!" She was write, Miyako's father was yelling her name in the hall way as he was leaving. "We have to get to the first place, we've decided to move both your mother and father to the same place because Jeanne decided to strike the two of them at the same time. 4pm." She says a bit nervous. "Two hours until then, got to go." Miyako and Iinchou quickly walk out of the room, Miyako shuts the door on her way out.

"Are you sure about this, Maron-chan?" Chiaki asks concerned.

"It's probably a trap." Access replies as he looks at Maron.

"Then, all this time, a demon has been screwing up my parent's marriage." She replies as she looks up at Chiaki. "It made them come here to torment me, Fin – chan probably did this because she thought that it would hurt me; she was wrong." Maron says as she looks at Access and Chiaki. "Being left alone all these years have actually made me stronger." She replies as she places her arms around Chiaki's waist. 'You have to.' She thinks to herself as she rests her head on his chest.

"I'll be right there to protect you, Maron." He blushes as he feels his heart skipping a beat as he wraps his arms around her. 'Your more precious then an angel.' He thinks to himself. 'My Maron.'

"WAIT!" Access quickly yells as he sits on Maron's head.

"Nani Access-kun? You better have a good explanation for this." Chiaki grumbles as he glares at the black angel, flicking him away off of Maron's head.

Once Access regains himself from spinning around, he flies back over to Chiaki and Maron. "The lady said Jeanne AND Sinbad." He notes.

"So?" Chiaki asks annoyed, just wanting some cuddling time with Maron.

"I never sent a notice." Access replies as the two Kaitou's just stare at each other not knowing what to say; however, they had a pretty good idea to whom had been the one who had sent the notice for the two of them. Fin Fish.


	12. Dangerious Challange, Two Kaitou's, Game...

Miyako is at a small house that Maron's father has rented for his time here. Police are getting ready for Jeanne to arrive. Miyako stands by her father who is talking to Maron's parents.

"My precious piece of work, I will not allow Jeanne to steal it!" Maron's father says as he strokes it.

"Yes, and this necklace has been handed down from my grandmother, to my great grandmother, and so on." Maron's mother explains. "Jeanne shall not have her hands on it!"

"Umm...." Miyako starts to say as she looks at Maron's parents. "Have you come back to see Maron-chan?" She asks as she notices how both parent's eye's get angry as she mentions their daughter's name.

"That brat, who the hell cares about her?" Maron's mom says coldly as she glares at Maron. "If you are not here to talk to me about police business then just leave!"

"Yes, why do you think that we haven't written to her or have called her over these many years?" Maron's father asks with the same tone of voice that Maron's mother had. "It's true, we never wanted her, I only care for my precious artwork, Jeanne is not going to get it."

Miyako and Iinchou stare at Maron's parents in shock as they now give each other looks as they are escorted out of the room by Miyako's father. "I wouldn't talk to them about Maron – chan right now, please." Her father asks. "Right now we are here on police business, and a cop must keep his personal life out of his work, understood?" He asks trying to be as kind as he can in this situation.

"Demo – Maron-chan!" Miyako angrily says, trying not to shout.

"Please." Her father begs.

"Hai, dad." Miyako gives in as she feels Iinchou's shoulders rest on her back. Her father walks away leaving the two alone. "Jeanne can steal the items if she wants, Sinbad to." Miyako suddenly says as she slams her fist on to a table.

"Demo – Miyako-chan!" Iinchou starts to protest. "Why is this time different?" He asks as he looks at her.

"Those aren't Maron – Chan's real parents." Miyako replies as she looks in to Iinchou's eyes. "I knew them somewhat when I was younger, they never acted like that."

"People can change when they become famous."

"Iie, they wouldn't act like that, hey!" Miyako suddenly says as she pulls Iinchou closer.

"Hai?!" Iinchou blushes as Miyako comes close to his ear.

"Haven't you notice that people change after Jeanne steals the things she says she's going to steal?" Miyako asks as she whispers in to Iinchou's ear.

"What do you mean?" Iinchou asks a bit lost thinking that Miyako has actually lost it.

"I mean that they'll be kind people from the beginning who suddenly go bad once a piece of artwork is in their position or something like that, then Jeanne and Sinbad sends notices, steals the piece of artwork and it ya know, changes them to the way that they where before." Miyako whispers explaining this to Iinchou who's eyes widen as he begins to get what Miyako is talking about.

"Just like my grandfather." He says as he remembers when the painting was stolen from his grandfather.

"Exactly." Miyako replies as she looks at her boyfriend. "I hope she steals those items."

"But if you're wrong?" Iinchou asks a bit concerned.

"Then I'm wrong." Miyako replies sadly as she looks at her watch, there was only 30 minutes left to start advising a fake plan. "Ready for the plan?" Miyako asks.

Iinchou nods. "For Maron-chan's sake." He nods agreeing. He use to have a huge crush on Maron, who never seemed to have noticed it. Now, he had someone much better then Maron at his side, Toudaiji, Miyako.

Chiaki sits in Maron's apartment as the two sit down wondering what to do, there was only 30 minutes left before they would have to go and checkmate. They knew that Fin Fish was behind this, and that the demon's possessing Maron's parents where the reason why they had gotten a divorce.

"I'm going to checkmate, no matter what." Maron promises as she stares at the clock, only looking down when she feels Chiaki's hands on hers. "Chiaki –kun." She blushes as she feels her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for TEN MINUES!" Access yells as he flies in to Maron's bedroom. Maron looks at Chiaki blushing as he blushes when he looks at Maron.

"Chiaki-kun." Maron starts to say as he looks in to her brown eyes with his brown ones.

"Hai?" Chiaki asks a bit curious.

"I – I love you." Maron had said it, she finally said those three little words to him. The ones that she's been aching to tell him for quight some time now.

"Good, I love you two." He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back as she closes her eyes. 'You give me my strength.' She thinks as the two kiss.

'I'll protect you, always, this is my own personal mission, even though I was ordered by god to protect you, I would have done It any way, even if we where enemy's.' He thinks to himself as he breaks free of the kiss feeling Access kick him in the head.

"NO KISSING!" Access demands as he looks to Chiaki.

"Go away!" Chiaki says annoyed as he breaks away from Maron.

"No, I can't you need me to turn in to Sinbad, and you want to turn in to Sinbad to protect Maron from being captured by Fin Fish!"

"Yeah, your girlfriend." Chiaki says annoyed.

"We don't have time to be arguing about this, it's time to get started." Maron suddenly replies as she looks at the two boys.

"Are you sure, Jeanne?" Access asks as he looks at his adopted little sister.

"Hai, this may be our toughest checkmate yet." Maron adds. "But I don't care, even if it is a trap set by Fin Fish."

"I'll be right there to protect you." Chiaki promises as he pulls out his transformation stick as Maron pulls out her rosary. The two run out of the apartment, move down the elevator, and run out the door. When they get to an empty street alley, the two transform, becoming Jeanne and Sinbad.

"JEANNE IS HERE!" An officer yells as Jeanne easily defeats him.

"GAME START!" She yells as she easily has made the wings disappear in to her back, so that she can run easlier. Sinbad runs next to her, smiling underneath his white badana. "I'm right here for you, Jeanne." He promises as she nods as the two dodge the second point of officers, getting closer to the house.


	13. Dangerious Challange, Two Kaitou's, Game...

"This is too easy!" Jeanne thinks to herself as she easily escapes from the officers, jumping through trees to avoid the obvious traps, the nets, the lights, the usual stuff. Usually Miyako had something real big set up for Jeanne, but this time was different, it was way too easy. She looks over to Sinbad who smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up as they get nearer to the house. It felt like, Miyako's father had planned all of the traps, since Miyako was usually did things way harder then this.

"She's probably waiting for you at the house." Access tells her as he floats near her, keeping an eye out for Fin Fish. "Fin will probably be there as well." She nods as she moves past the first point.

"Jeanne!" Miyako yells starling her.

"Miss. Detective." Jeanne says getting ready to avoid Miyako.

"Please steal the pieces of work." She whispers in to Jeanne's ear acting as if she was about to capture her. "Please, for my friend, Maron-chan."

She nearly felt sick to her stomach, hearing Miyako being kind to her even though she had nearly cost Miyako's father his job. Miyako cared deeply, but she knew a little too much then she was suppose to.

"You seem to change people after you take their piece of art away from them." Miyako explains. "I know that Maron-chan's parents aren't usually this cruel." She adds as she nearly has tears in her eyes. "So take them, I have set up a small trap, she whispers. Now act as if you have to throw me, the officers are coming."

Jeanne felt sick, she wanted to cry as she heard those words coming from her best friend. "I will do whatever you ask of me, Miyako-chan." She whispers in to the girls ear as she takes Miyako in to a head lock. Sinbad had came next to her looking at her in shock. "Forgive me." She whispers as she gently tosses Miyako as if she where nothing more then a ribbon at the officers.

"Miyako-chan!" All of the officers (The main ones) Say at once as they catch her as she falls. "GET HER! GET JEANNE!" Miyako yells as if she was wanting to catch Jeanne.

Jeanne nods understanding as she and Sinbad run down a hall and she pulls out her Small :: Small is that word, whatever it's called, in French.:: Claire. "There!" She says as they open a door, Iinchou, her mom, and father where standing inside a room, Fin was there as well.

"Ah! Jeanne, so we meet again." The green hair angel says as she is now wearing all black except for her hair. "Though this time, you won't escape from devil-sama. Sinbad, I knew that you had something to do with this, I knew that you where with god all of this time, that's why I had to lie to Jeanne. The betrayal of Maron-chan's parents, and me is all that I need to destroy Jeanne's heart."

"Your wrong!" Jeanne says as Iinchou suddenly sweatdrops wondering who on earth she was talking to. "Your wrong! Fin Fish!"

"Oh?" Fin says a bit curious about what Maron had to say.

"My parents leaving me had only made me stronger, I found love in a different form." She nearly yells as Iinchou stands there sweatdropping. "Who is she talking to?" He asks himself out loud not being able to see Fin Fish.

"So you found love in that pathetic Sinbad did you?" Fin asks as she looks at Sinbad who was helping Iinchou free, since Fin had tied him up.

"No, Miyako-chan, Iinchou, and even you Fin, even you have taught me how to love again." Jeanne un-transforms as she pulls her ribbon, turning back in to Maron.

Iinchou gasps as Miyako now runs in to the room, the room that they where kept in, seemed to have changed, they where no longer in the house that Maron's father had rented, the artworks where still there next to her parents, she holds up the piete clair and it starts to glow.

"You a demon born from the darkness!" She yells as her sword forms in to her hands. "I will seal you here!"

Sinbad holds up a black pin next to Maron's side. Wings sprang from Maron's back, as well as her cloths changed. A slight tear came down from each of Maron's parents cheek as they somewhat recognized her through the demon's eyes. "CHECKMATE!" She and Sinbad yells together at the same time as Sinbad throws his pin, and Maron throws her sword. The pieces of work seem to glow at the same time before turning in to white and black check pieces.

"Maron-chan...." Miyako calls to her friend a bit surprised as she watches Maron's parents fall to the floor.

"No! Damn you! Damn you Jeanne!" Fin screams as she closes her eyes and covers her ears.

"Fin –chan, I still love you." Maron tells the angel as Miyako and Iinchou's eyes widen as they finally are able to see her and Access. "Someone else here loves you as well." She looks to the black angel who flies over to the crying Fin blushing.

"I love you Fin Fish, even if you have caused me trouble." He holds her and kisses her gently on the lips as her cloths now change back to being white. She turns in to a normal size person, as big as Chiaki and Maron are, Access has as well. Access releases the kiss and gazes in to her eyes. "I have finally told you those words that I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"ACCESS!" Fin cries as she holds the black angel. "God has just told me that you are welcomed back, but you must do one more thing for him in return."

"What?" Fin asks as Access whipes away the tears from her eyes.

"Show us where the door of hell is located here on earth so that no more demons shall be able to cross."

"But..." Fin starts to protest.

"Those are your orders Fin, God says that since I am higher then you now that you must listen to me."

"Alright." Fin agrees annoyed as she is about to start to say something, she is stopped by Miyako. "Wait a minute Maron-chan! What are you going to do about your parents? What's this about demons, and these are actually angels?!" She asks a bit surprised.

"Wow! A real angel." Iinchou studders to say a bit surprised.

"If Maron-chan's Jeanne then Chiaki must be Sinbad." Miyako quickly adds as she watches Sinbad fall over.

"How the hell did you know that it was me?" Chiaki asks as he has now un-transformed.

"Sinbad showed up a few weeks after you moved in, and you wear the same necklace as Sinbad." Miyako explains.

"DAMN!" Chiaki curses as he slams his fist against the floor.

"NO CURSING!" Access smacks Chiaki in the head living a bump. "Sorry."

"Miyako-chan, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Maron asks her friend. "I promise I'll explain everything to you later, but will you take care of my parents for me while I'm gone? It seems as if I have one last check mate to do." Maron pulls the sword out of the wall and it turns in to a small necklace as she now places it around her neck.

"Hai." Miyako nods as she hits Maron in the head. "That's for throwing me earlier." The two glare at each other and laugh.

"Come." Access demands as he stares at Chiaki and Maron. "We must go, you to transform once again."

"Hai!" They say as they look at one another and transform.

"Sinbad!" Miyako calls after him as the two jump out the window.

"Hai?" He asks as he stares at his friend wondering what she could be thinking.

"Take care of Maron-chan for me."

"I would do that even without you having to tell me to. Iinchou, Miyako-chan's a good girl for you." He winks as Iinchou blushes as the two jump out the window.

"I'm going to have to strangle that girl when she comes back." Miyako says as she now gets down next to Maron's mother and father. "IT'S JEANNE!" She yells. "JEANNE AND SINBAD HAVE BEEN HERE!" The policemen rush in to the room to find two missing objects and two parents on the floor.

"Damn, she got away again." Mr. Toudaiji curses as he stares at the two people on the floor who start to get up.

"Where – where am I?" Maron's father asks.

"Yes I agree, oh hi Miyako-chan." Maron's mother says as she sees the familiar face.

"Good luck, Jeanne, Sinbad." She thinks to herself as she looks in to Iinchou's brown eyes.


	14. 14

"This is too easy!" Jeanne thinks to herself as she easily escapes from the officers, jumping through trees to avoid the obvious traps, the nets, the lights, the usual stuff. Usually Miyako had something real big set up for Jeanne, but this time was different, it was way too easy. She looks over to Sinbad who smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up as they get nearer to the house. It felt like, Miyako's father had planned all of the traps, since Miyako was usually did things way harder then this.

"She's probably waiting for you at the house." Access tells her as he floats near her, keeping an eye out for Fin Fish. "Fin will probably be there as well." She nods as she moves past the first point.

"Jeanne!" Miyako yells starling her.

"Miss. Detective." Jeanne says getting ready to avoid Miyako.

"Please steal the pieces of work." She whispers in to Jeanne's ear acting as if she was about to capture her. "Please, for my friend, Maron-chan."

She nearly felt sick to her stomach, hearing Miyako being kind to her even though she had nearly cost Miyako's father his job. Miyako cared deeply, but she knew a little too much then she was suppose to.

"You seem to change people after you take their piece of art away from them." Miyako explains. "I know that Maron-chan's parents aren't usually this cruel." She adds as she nearly has tears in her eyes. "So take them, I have set up a small trap, she whispers. Now act as if you have to throw me, the officers are coming."

Jeanne felt sick, she wanted to cry as she heard those words coming from her best friend. "I will do whatever you ask of me, Miyako-chan." She whispers in to the girls ear as she takes Miyako in to a head lock. Sinbad had came next to her looking at her in shock. "Forgive me." She whispers as she gently tosses Miyako as if she where nothing more then a ribbon at the officers.

"Miyako-chan!" All of the officers (The main ones) Say at once as they catch her as she falls. "GET HER! GET JEANNE!" Miyako yells as if she was wanting to catch Jeanne.

Jeanne nods understanding as she and Sinbad run down a hall and she pulls out her Small :: Small is that word, whatever it's called, in French.:: Claire. "There!" She says as they open a door, Iinchou, her mom, and father where standing inside a room, Fin was there as well.

"Ah! Jeanne, so we meet again." The green hair angel says as she is now wearing all black except for her hair. "Though this time, you won't escape from devil-sama. Sinbad, I knew that you had something to do with this, I knew that you where with god all of this time, that's why I had to lie to Jeanne. The betrayal of Maron-chan's parents, and me is all that I need to destroy Jeanne's heart."

"Your wrong!" Jeanne says as Iinchou suddenly sweatdrops wondering who on earth she was talking to. "Your wrong! Fin Fish!"

"Oh?" Fin says a bit curious about what Maron had to say.

"My parents leaving me had only made me stronger, I found love in a different form." She nearly yells as Iinchou stands there sweatdropping. "Who is she talking to?" He asks himself out loud not being able to see Fin Fish.

"So you found love in that pathetic Sinbad did you?" Fin asks as she looks at Sinbad who was helping Iinchou free, since Fin had tied him up.

"No, Miyako-chan, Iinchou, and even you Fin, even you have taught me how to love again." Jeanne un-transforms as she pulls her ribbon, turning back in to Maron.

Iinchou gasps as Miyako now runs in to the room, the room that they where kept in, seemed to have changed, they where no longer in the house that Maron's father had rented, the artworks where still there next to her parents, she holds up the piete clair and it starts to glow.

"You a demon born from the darkness!" She yells as her sword forms in to her hands. "I will seal you here!"

Sinbad holds up a black pin next to Maron's side. Wings sprang from Maron's back, as well as her cloths changed. A slight tear came down from each of Maron's parents cheek as they somewhat recognized her through the demon's eyes. "CHECKMATE!" She and Sinbad yells together at the same time as Sinbad throws his pin, and Maron throws her sword. The pieces of work seem to glow at the same time before turning in to white and black check pieces.

"Maron-chan...." Miyako calls to her friend a bit surprised as she watches Maron's parents fall to the floor.

"No! Damn you! Damn you Jeanne!" Fin screams as she closes her eyes and covers her ears.

"Fin –chan, I still love you." Maron tells the angel as Miyako and Iinchou's eyes widen as they finally are able to see her and Access. "Someone else here loves you as well." She looks to the black angel who flies over to the crying Fin blushing.

"I love you Fin Fish, even if you have caused me trouble." He holds her and kisses her gently on the lips as her cloths now change back to being white. She turns in to a normal size person, as big as Chiaki and Maron are, Access has as well. Access releases the kiss and gazes in to her eyes. "I have finally told you those words that I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"ACCESS!" Fin cries as she holds the black angel. "God has just told me that you are welcomed back, but you must do one more thing for him in return."

"What?" Fin asks as Access whipes away the tears from her eyes.

"Show us where the door of hell is located here on earth so that no more demons shall be able to cross."

"But..." Fin starts to protest.

"Those are your orders Fin, God says that since I am higher then you now that you must listen to me."

"Alright." Fin agrees annoyed as she is about to start to say something, she is stopped by Miyako. "Wait a minute Maron-chan! What are you going to do about your parents? What's this about demons, and these are actually angels?!" She asks a bit surprised.

"Wow! A real angel." Iinchou studders to say a bit surprised.

"If Maron-chan's Jeanne then Chiaki must be Sinbad." Miyako quickly adds as she watches Sinbad fall over.

"How the hell did you know that it was me?" Chiaki asks as he has now un-transformed.

"Sinbad showed up a few weeks after you moved in, and you wear the same necklace as Sinbad." Miyako explains.

"DAMN!" Chiaki curses as he slams his fist against the floor.

"NO CURSING!" Access smacks Chiaki in the head living a bump. "Sorry."

"Miyako-chan, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Maron asks her friend. "I promise I'll explain everything to you later, but will you take care of my parents for me while I'm gone? It seems as if I have one last check mate to do." Maron pulls the sword out of the wall and it turns in to a small necklace as she now places it around her neck.

"Hai." Miyako nods as she hits Maron in the head. "That's for throwing me earlier." The two glare at each other and laugh.

"Come." Access demands as he stares at Chiaki and Maron. "We must go, you to transform once again."

"Hai!" They say as they look at one another and transform.

"Sinbad!" Miyako calls after him as the two jump out the window.

"Hai?" He asks as he stares at his friend wondering what she could be thinking.

"Take care of Maron-chan for me."

"I would do that even without you having to tell me to. Iinchou, Miyako-chan's a good girl for you." He winks as Iinchou blushes as the two jump out the window.

"I'm going to have to strangle that girl when she comes back." Miyako says as she now gets down next to Maron's mother and father. "IT'S JEANNE!" She yells. "JEANNE AND SINBAD HAVE BEEN HERE!" The policemen rush in to the room to find two missing objects and two parents on the floor.

"Damn, she got away again." Mr. Toudaiji curses as he stares at the two people on the floor who start to get up.

"Where – where am I?" Maron's father asks.

"Yes I agree, oh hi Miyako-chan." Maron's mother says as she sees the familiar face.

"Good luck, Jeanne, Sinbad." She thinks to herself as she looks in to Iinchou's brown eyes.


	15. The Battle at the Gates of Hell

The Gate of the Devil's Kingdom

Jeanne and Sinbad stop as they now stand in front of a great church. "God's house is also where the gate of hell dwells." Fin tells Jeanne and Sinbad as Jeanne holds Sinbad now liking the strange energy coming from it. "This will be the final battle for you Jeanne." The green hair angel says as she now looks at Jeanne, no Maron.

"Hai, understood." Jeanne responds as she is being held by Sinbad. "I will checkmate these doors, so that there may be peace for the rest of my life time, hopefully my spirit will be able to rest in peace again in the next life time." She thinks to herself as the four stand there staring at the great big black gates. Demons of all shapes and sizes are released from the doors as Jeanne and Sinbad quickly stand back to back, with Fin and Access both at their sides.

"We'll do what we can to help you." Access tells them. "This may be one of god's houses, but the gates of hell being this close, it'll be difficult to come to help. They won't only test you physically, but will test you mentally as well." Access warns Jeanne who nods ready, her sword no longer around her neck but in her hands.

"I know this is kind of early, and at a wrong time to ask...." Sinbad starts to say as he watches the demons swirl around them.

"What?" Jeanne asks as she wonders what on earth he could be thinking.

"When we get old enough, out of school and all...." He starts to say.

"Hai?" Jeanne/Maron asks curiously.

"Will you marry me?" He asks. "I wanted to ask you later, but well...... umm..."

"Don't talk like that." Jeanne sharply orders him. "We won't fail, the good guys never loose, remember?" She reminds him, which makes him smile. "Understood, I want an answer when this is over with though, dad kind of wants to know."

"Understood." She mocks him which makes him frown underneath his bandana knowing that she was mocking him.

The two break away and begin to fight the demons, with Access and Fin's help, who have better powers then before so they could make some of the demon's disappear with it.

Jeanne screams as one of them strikes her, making her fall back to the ground, it was stronger then the rest, since all you had to do with the rest was cut right through them with her sword. "JEANNE!" She hears Sinbad cry as the darkness overwhelms her.

"Chiaki-Kun?! Miyako-chan! Iinchou –kun! Mom! Dad!" She calls now standing in her normal form, as Maron in the darkness watching as the faces slowly fade away. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me! Miyako-chan! You promised you would stay forever!" She falls to her knees as Satan appears.

"No one wants you child." He tells her as he looks upon her. "Your parents never wanted you, that's why they left. Chiaki was only using you to get close to you as Sinbad. Fin Fish was working for me and has left you for Access. Miyako is running away with Iinchou, you are truly alone." He says as he steps closer to her. "Join me Jeanne, and you won't be alone any more."

Fins voice echo's through her mind over the Devil's words. "The Devil wants to steal beautiful souls so that it will take away God's life source, God's life depends on beautiful souls. If god dies, then humans die."

"No! I don't want to join you! I won't be like Fin! God loves me, God hasn't betrayed me, neither has any one else." The dark room disappears as Jeanne yells this, leaving her standing face to face with the Devil. "I WON'T RUN ANY MORE!" She says as she holds up her sword and un-transforms. "I am not Jeanne D'Ark! I am MARON! (Don't know how to spell her last name.) It's true that I have borrowed Jeanne's powers, but I can stop these demons from controlling my world with out them. The last time I have sealed the last demon to save my parents, I have found out that I have powers of my own." The wings that where there earlier have shown up again. She was no longer wearing the outfit that she had been wearing earlier that day is no longer there, but a pretty purple dress. (Like the one at the ending theme song if you can read this.) "You, the Devil born from the light who transferred to the dark!" All of the other demons had been destroyed. "I WILL SEAL YOU HERE!" Her voice echo's off of the near by church.

The Devil quickly flees back in to the gates as she throws the glowing sword, it hits the gates and the gates start to glow. The gates turn not in to a pawn check piece, but the white king. "It's over." She sighs as she now collapses back, being caught by Sinbad. She is now her normal self again as he holds her. "Maron!" He shakes her slightly. "Maron wake up he shakes her gently.

"She'll be alright." Access tells Maron smacking him aside the head. "She just used too much of her own power, but she has more then what she knows, she just hasn't been able to learn how to process it properly though." He says as Fin nods now holding the chess piece. "Devil – Sama, your all alone now." She says a bit happy as she looks at Access and leans against his shoulder. "Our mission here is done Sinbad, no Chiaki – kun." Access tells Sinbad as Maron wakes up.

"Wait! Don't go Fin!" Maron cries as she clings to the angel.

"I'm sorry, I have to, God wants us to come back now that our mission has been completed." She hugs the young girl. "Don't ever loose faith." She tells Maron who nods understanding what she meant.

"I'll miss you Chiaki." Access tells the brown hair boy **notes that Sinbad has transferred back in to Chiaki.**

"I'll miss you to." Chiaki admits as he actually hugs Access. "It was fun having you as my room mate."

"Agreed." Access replies smiling.

"Take care." The two of them say as they now disappear in to a white light.

"I'll miss them." Maron says as she looks in to Chiaki's eyes.

"Yeah." Chiaki agrees as he places his arm around Maron. "So do I get an answer to my question?" He asks eagerly.

"After we finish school." Maron replies as she kisses him on the cheek.

He frowns a bit. "Alright." Chiaki agrees as the two stand there looking at the church. "Come on lets go, everyone's waiting for us."

"Alright." She moves his arm off of her and clings to it, resting her head on it. "Let's go. Miyako-chan will be mad if we don't come back."

"Agreed." Chiaki laughs as he places his arm back her shoulders as the two walk down the street, happy.

"Maron-chan!" Miyako cries happily as she hugs her friend once she comes to the door. "Welcome back! All in one piece to."

"Umm.... Miyako-chan, your and Maron-chan's not to mention Nayoga-kun's father is in here." Iinchou notes.

"Damn you Chiaki – kun!" Miyako curses as she hits him once. "How dare you make me worry by keeping her out on a date so late!" She glares at him. "While making Maron-chan's parents worry as well, they had come in to town to see her and all!"

"Mom..." Maron stutters as she looks at the woman sitting next to Miyako's mom. "Father!" She cries as she quickly throws off her shoes and runs in to the apartment, moving out of Chiaki's and Miyako's fathers as she throws her arms around the two of them.

"We've decided to try it over again Maron-chan." Her mom tells her as she strokes Maron's brown hair. "We decided to get remaired."

Maron's eyes fill with tears as she looks up at her dad who nods. "Yes, we came over to discuss it with you, but your two friends here said that you where out on a date with this young man." He smiles at his daughter after he looks at Chiaki.

"What are you doing here old man?" Chiaki asks his father with an annoyed look on his face.

"That hurts, you did promise that you would come visit me." Chiaki's father pats Chiaki on the head.

"Shut up!" Miyako, Maron, and Iinchou all laugh while the rest of the adults just look at one another.

"So have you finally asked Maron-chan?" He asks as he watches Chiaki's face now blush. "Ah! I'm guessing that means yes." He smiles knowing by his son's silence that the answer was yes.

"Let's start everything over, Mom, Dad." Her parents nod as they look down at their daughter.

"I'll explain everything to you later Miyako-chan." Maron thinks to herself as she watches her friend and Iinchou talk. "You to Iinchou." She promises.


	16. Kaitou's Forever

No More Check Mates

The school years past for Chiaki, Maron, Miyako, and Iinchou and they where all grown up now. Miyako and Iinchou where married. Chiaki and Maron where married. Miyako and Iinchou had a daughter named Aya. Chiaki and Maron had a son named Shinji. Chiaki became a doctor and ended up caring out his fathers business. Iinchou became a school teacher, Maron and Miyako where both house wives, they lived together in the same apartment.

One cool summer's night, Maron and Chiaki are sitting on the balcony looking over it, with Maron resting on Chiaki's shoulder. "Can we really live peacefully like this forever?" She asks him as she looks from the setting sun in to his brown eyes.

"Yes." He replies as he places his hand on top of hers. "As long as the world has you to protect it." He adds smiling.

"No, as long as there are people with strong hearts willing to defeat the demons of the Devil, but how long will this peace really last?" She asks him.

"Who knows, hopefully for eternity." He kisses her gently as they both stand up to go inside as they hear their baby crying.

"Peace on Earth." Maron thinks to herself. "For Eternity."

The End


End file.
